bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Order of Mata Nui
The Order of Mata Nui was first formed by Toa Helryx at roughly the same time as both the founding of Metru Nui and the formation of the Brotherhood of Makuta. It was formed as a secret society dedicated to serving the will of the Great Sprit Mata Nui. It was one of the most powerful organizations in the Matoran Universe, and the only groups that were able to rival it were the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters. Their base of operations was located on the island of Daxia, which was built by the overseers of Artakha, Karzahni, and its first members. History The Order was founded by the first Toa to be created, Helryx, former member of the disbanded Hand of Artakha, of which some of their other members joined the Order as well. They performed the will of Mata Nui throughout its existence and even to the point of clashing with or allowing Toa or Matoran to die. The Order waged war on the Brotherhood of Makuta, allying with the Barraki, the Dark Hunters, and the Skakdi, as well as the Toa and Matoran of Metru Nui. The Order surprise attack was met with powerful resistance but they managed to capture Xia and Nynrah which disrupted Brotherhood supply lines. Then they attacked Destral, which resulted in the death of Tridax and the destruction of the Brotherhood base. The final blow was dealt to the Brotherhood at Metru Nui. The Order circulated a rumor that the viruses that Kojol made were in Metru Nui to bait the Brotherhood into attacking. Then the Order sent an army of Order members to Metru Nui to help prepare the Matoran and Toa Mahri for the inevitable attack. The battle seemed lost, but the arrival of the Toa Nuva and Krakua's summoning of the Bohrok managed to turn the tide. The Brotherhood army was defeated but when Mata Nui awakened, Teridax destroyed Daxia. Some Order members survived, though many were away from Daxia on missions and continued to battle against the Brotherhood. When Teridax was killed, the Order later moved to Spherus Magna. Secrecy The Order worked in utmost secrecy, leaving public acts of Mata Nui's will to his chosen warriors, the Toa. Members were not permitted to reveal the Order's secrets except in the direst of circumstances. Doing otherwise resulted in death. Because of this, very few knew about the Order's existence: *Members of the Brotherhood of Makuta "probably have suspicions, but don't know about it directly." *The Karzahni plant learned of the Order after interrogating a member sent to Metru Nui. *Vakama knew that there is a group that serves Mata Nui, he learned this from the deceased plant creature Karzahni. *The Dark Hunters now know about and have formed an alliance with the Order. *Axonn's allies in the race for the Mask of Life - the Toa Inika, the Toa Nuva, and the Matoran of Voya Nui - learned of the Order. *In trying to coerce Dekar to give up the Mask of Life, Brutaka announced his allegiance to the Order (leaving out the part that he had been banished). Neither Dekar nor the Barraki that accompanied Brutaka believed him. *The residents of Artakha knew of the Order, and Artakha himself requested that the Order make the land's location forbidden knowledge. *Takanuva knew of a group that serves Mata Nui because he was rescued by them when attacked by a shadow leech in Dark Mirror. Activities The following is what is known about the Order's activities in the BIONICLE universe: *As one of its first acts, the Order sent Umbra to be a guardian of the Ignika Mask of Life. They later sent Axonn and Brutaka to act as a first line of defense. *Some time around 80,000 years before the Great Cataclysm, the Order tampered with Ehlek's species in an attempt to engineer a race to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. This was done in a way so that the species was not aware of who did the tampering. *After the Great Disruption in Metru Nui, the Order placed an agent in the city to potentially ward off future problems. *60,000 years before the Great Cataclysm, the Order disguised and scattered a number of Av-Matoran throughout the Matoran Universe. Mata Nui then erased the memories of everyone in the Matoran Universe outside the Order to cover this up. Historical records of this time have also been erased, which can be presumed to be the work of the Order. This was known as the Time Slip. * After the Brotherhood of Makuta invaded the land of Artakha, the Order accepted the ruler's request to eliminate all knowledge of the land's location. In addition to altering and destroying maps, they took everyone who knew of its location - including Order members - and made them disappear. *When Mata Nui set the stars to present false prophesies concerning the identities of the future Toa of Metru Nui, the Order planted evidence that supported these prophesies such as Toa disks. This deception fooled Teridax and allowed the correct Matoran to become the Toa Metru. *Soon after the Great Cataclysm, an Order member was sent to the island of Mata Nui to keep an eye on events there. However, the Order was unaware that this member was quickly killed, and therefore did not send a replacement. *The Order created a guide to eleven of the Matoran Universe's key locations and some of its inhabitants to inform its agents, be shared discreetly with Toa if events warrant, and, if Mata Nui were to die, serve as a final record of the universe and its people. *The Order gathered the plans of the Dark Hunters, the League of Six Kingdoms, the Brotherhood of Makuta and others. *They took Karzahni and the Piraka in for interrogation. *A suicide squad led by Brutaka was formed from a group of Order prisoners and sent on a mission to locate and free Makuta Miserix. *By 1,001 years after the Great Cataclysm, the Order had three operatives stationed in Metru Nui. One of them was Krakua. Members *Helryx, Leader of the Order of Mata Nui. *Axonn, experienced warrior in charge of protecting the Ignika. *Krakua - Novice Toa of Sonics. Became a full member during the war between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta. *Mazeka - Ko-Matoran who acted as spy for the Order. *Brutaka, former guardian of the Ignika and partner of Axonn. *Hydraxon, the Pit jailer, injured by the Great Cataclysm and killed by Takadox. The new Hydraxon is considered a member. *Jerbraz, a "handsome and dashing" member turned invisible by accident. *Johmak, a black armored female who sent Jaller, Hahli, and Nuparu to Artidax. *Tobduk, a violent member in charge of assassinations *Trinuma, a 9 foot tall warrior *A member sent to the island of Mata Nui, who was later killed. *A member killed by Karzahni after revealing information about the Order and his job to help convince Teridax that six other Matoran were to become the Toa Metru. *A member of Botar's Species who continued Botar's job. *A member who met a dying Tahtorak who revealed that the Tahtorak on Zakaz plan to wipe out the Skakdi. *A member who sent Lewa Nuva to try and convince Artakha to join the fight against Teridax when he took over. *A winged female member who informed Tahu and Onua of Rahkshi moving southward. Former Members *"Ancient", a spy on the Dark Hunters; killed by The Shadowed One. *Botar - A member who took criminals to the Pit; crushed by Icarax. *A member placed in Metru Nui after the Great Disruption that was tortured into revealing the Order's existence and the Toa Metru's true destiny to Karzanhi, and later killed. Karzahni later passed this information on to Toa Vakama, destroying Vakama's previous fears that he and the other Toa Metru were not meant for their roles. *A member that was sent to Mata Nui in a Toa Canister, but was killed by Teridax. Since the member never had the chance to alert the Order of danger, the Order sent no reinforcements, leaving the island unwatched for the entire thousand years that the Matoran lived there. Vezon later found the member's canister and used it to get to Voya Nui. *An operative at Mahri Nui with whom the Order lost contact. He or she is now dead. *A four-armed giant armed with a multi-bladed axe that accompanied Helryx to Xia in Dwellers In Darkness. He was killed when he charged at Voporak and Voporak aged him to death. Servants *Lesovikk - Helped Hydraxon in the Pit. *Umbra - A being created by the Great Beings to guard the Kanohi Ignika. *Mana-Ko - Large crab-like Rahi that guard important Brotherhood of Makuta locations. *Spinax - A mutated Energy Hound that used to belong to Hydraxon and later helped a Maxilos guard The Pit. *Maxilos - A model of guardian robots stationed in The Pit. *"Kratana" - A breed of creatures that cause their wearers to see visions of the past and future. Former Servants *A Maxilos robot formerly possessed by Makuta Teridax. Prisoners *Piraka - Former Dark Hunters turned sea snakes; Zaktan killed by Teridax while searching for him with the Toa Hagah. *Karzahni - Tyrant of a land with his name; mind shattered by Teridax. *"Dweller" - A Dark Hunter that was supposed to kill Takanuva; caught by Brutaka. * Roodaka - Traitor to both the Brotherhood and the Dark Hunters. Order Strike Team An Order of Mata Nui strike team was made of prisoners and rogue members of various organizations led by Brutaka were sent to find Makuta Miserix. Also known as Federation of Fear, the story serial named after them. During the mission to find Miserix, nearly half of the team was killed and there was one traitor. *Brutaka - An Order of Mata Nui member; leads the group. *Carapar - A Barraki; shattered to pieces by Tren Krom. *Takadox - A Barraki; escaped during Federation of Fear. *Spiriah - A rogue Makuta, absorbed and killed by Miserix. *Roodaka - Vortixx who has played both the Brotherhood and the Dark Hunters. *Vezon - A Skakdi duplicate created by Spear of Fusion. *Lariska - A Dark Hunter, hired to follow the team. Not a prisoner. Powers Most, if not all, members carry weapons made from Protosteel. Some of their equipment is provided by Artakha. Depending of the member's role, he or she can receive a power upgrade when he or she enters the Order. Axonn and Brutaka did, while Hydraxon and Botar did not. Members of the Order of Mata Nui have no uniform powers (e.g. Kraata, Rahkshi, etc.), but due to the sensitive information they carry, all members are trained to have their minds shielded against telepathy and mental attack. Interestingly, the "false" Hydraxon (see below) also has his mind shielded. Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008